Anna's Angel
by Kohaku Kawa
Summary: When Anna finds Yoh in the arms of another an unexpected friend may be able to help her through the pain.


Anna's Angel

A/N: As far as I know I'm the first to write this pairing. Victory Dance

So everyone let me know what you think!

Anna shuddered as Yoh planted a gentle kiss on Ren's cheek, his arm around the other boy's waist. This was the third time they'd met on the roof, as far as she knew. Each time they sat and watched the stars, Ren entwined in Yoh's arms. They would whisper through the night and trade quick kisses; kisses so chaste that Anna could almost convince herself that Yoh still loved her, that he kissed Ren only to give the boy comfort.

"No." Yoh said, for once Anna was able to make out the words.

"But it's not fair. You shouldn't have to live a lie."

"Ren, I could never hurt Anna like that."

Anna closed her eyes.

"It would hurt her even worse if you stayed with her and she found out later. Even if she never did realize," Ren continued against Yoh's argument before the other boy could make it. "She doesn't deserve to live a lie any more than you do, especially if it's not even her choice."

"Ren I can be happy with Anna, I know it. Maybe not at first, but I know that in time I'll be able to love very much. I'll be happy with just her and forget…"

"Me." Ren whispered.

Anna finally opened her eyes. She saw the two boys; Yoh looking sadly at Ren, the Chinese boy's head bowed, his shoulders shaking. Yoh looked at such a loss. She had never seen him so upset, never seen him sad for that matter. This was Yoh after all, for something to devastate him like this…

"Yoh," Ren said so quietly she almost missed it. "Do you love me?"

"Yes." Yoh sighed.

Anna cringed, her heart shattered with one word.

"I love you Ren," She felt sick "More than anything."

The tears came hard, she ran back to her room, knocking into someone on the way but not bothering to see who it was. She collapsed on her bed and cried, holding herself tightly; not caring about anyone hearing her. A soft tap came from the door but she didn't stop. It continued and grew louder but she didn't acknowledge e it. Slowly, the door was slid open. Slowly, quiet footsteps approached her bed.

"Go away!" She cried as she sat up and lashed out at her visitor.

Faust caught her hand and gently brought it down.

"Anna-sama what's the matter?"

Anna dropped her gaze to the floor. Her tears stopped, her shaking stopped, her whole body stopped. She sat unmoving, eyes unseeing.

"Anna, please."

"No, no, can't be true. It can't- No, it's not true." She murmured.

"Anna, please!" Faust shook her roughly.

"No!" She screamed and pushed him away. "No," She whispered. "I was sure that we- he must still-"

"Oh, Anna-sama, so you've finally figured it out."

Anna's head shot up, truly seeing him for the first time. "You knew? And you didn't tell me?"

"I had no proof." Faust shrugged. "Would you really have believed me anyway?"

She wanted to scream at him, to hit, and kick, and hurt him, but she could only sit, staring.

"Anna, I know you're hurting-"

"How? How could you possibly know what it feels like to have the person you love more than anything else in the whole-" The look in Faust's eyes made her words catch in her throat, and suddenly she remembered just how well he did know her pain.

"The person you love more than anything else in the whole world snatched away from you, while you watch unable to do a thing. Not that you won't try of course. You'll do everything in your powerless hands to stop it. Yet in the end you'll realize that you are all alone, that they are never coming back no matter what you do. Anna, I know exactly how you feel."

Anna fell into him, and he wrapped her gently in her arms.

"Is that my fate then?" she whispered into his chest.

"If you follow my path, then yes, but not if you realize there are those that will stand by you, that recognize how wonderful you are, that know how crazy Yoh is to give up such a treasure."

Anna looked up, startled by his force of his words. "Faust…"

"Anna, I will not let you fall down the path I took, I could never let anyone suffer what I have, especially not you. If you'll let me, I'll stay right here by your side."

Anna managed a small smile. "I'd like that." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

Faust leaned in, hesitated for a moment, then gently kissed her forehead. Anna wrapped her arms around his lithe waist and held him tightly.

That was how the morning found them.

A/N: Well minna-sama I hope you enjoyed my second fanfiction. Review onegaishimsu? And constructive criticism is VERY welcome.


End file.
